Vanessa (Taxi)
Vanessa (Gisele Bündchen) is the main villainess from the 2004 movie Taxi. Vanessa is the leader of an all female gang of beautiful, Brazilian bank robbers, who disguise themselves as men and commit armed robberies in many banks across New York City. Vanessa, who is a very skilled driver, waits outside as the group's getaway driver. The gang are prepared to harm or kill people who stand in their way, whether its with the guns they carry or through Vanessa's fast and reckless driving. Throughout the movie they have to deal with the duo of Andy Washburn, an incompetent cop, and Belle, a skilled female taxi driver, who are the first to discover the identity of the robbers. In the group's final robbery, they are surrounded by the police outside before they can make a getaway. However they manage to take a teenage boy hostage, which causes Lieutenant Marta Robbins to trade herself as a hostage for the boy. Vanessa threatens the police, telling them that attempting to pursue them will cost the Lieutenant her life. Soon afterwards Andy and Belle discover the gang's cash stash and offer to do a trade, the money for the Lieutenant. Vanessa agrees, and the trade takes place while the cars are driving side by side on a busy highway. Andy looks at a map and discovers that a bridge ahead is still under construction. They lead the robbers on to the road with the unfinished bridge on it, and manage to get the Lieutenant into their car just before they reach the bridge. Vanessa and her crew are unaware of the construction going on and speed over the gap and trap themselves on a highly raised piece of the unfinished bridge. She looks around at the desolate surroundings and ventures forward before fearfully backing away from the edge. Frustrated about being trapped, Vanessa screams and fires her pistol in the direction of our heroes and ends up wounding Belle, who is taken to hospital and ends up living. They are not seen again after being trapped, but with nowhere to go they are presumably eventually arrested. Gallery VanessaTaxi01G.gif|Introducing our bad girls VanessaTaxi03.jpg|Vanessa disguised as a man VanessaTaxi04.jpg|The getaway driver VanessaTaxi05.jpg|The bad girls have our heroes tied up VanessaTaxi06.jpg|Armed and prepared to kill VanessaTaxi07.jpg|A satisfied smirk VanessaTaxi08G.gif|Getting rid of their disguises VanessaTaxi09.jpg|Dealing with a cop stopping and searching them VanessaTaxi10G.gif|Getting out of the car for the police VanessaTaxi11.jpg|Held at gunpoint by the police, but the tables soon turn when a hostage is brought out... VanessaTaxi12.jpg|...the Lieutenant trades herself as a hostage, and gets searched by Vanessa... VanessaTaxi13G.gif|...who takes advantage of the situation... VanessaTaxi14G.gif|...and a bit more... VanessaTaxi15G.gif|...and now the front VanessaTaxi16.jpg|Telling her accomplice that they can kill the Lieutenant later VanessaTaxi17.jpg|A pleased laugh VanessaTaxi18.jpg|Our bad girls are trapped... VanessaTaxi19G.gif|...frustrated... VanessaTaxi20G.gif|...and pissed off Category:2000s Category:Attempted Murder Category:Blonde Category:Boss Category:Callous Category:Gangster Category:Greedy Category:High Heels Category:Kidnapper Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Master of Disguise Category:Miniskirts & Minidresses Category:Molester Category:Neutral Evil Category:Pervert Category:Pistol Category:Robber Category:Sunglasses Category:Thigh High Boots Category:Fate: Inconclusive